


Healing You

by vianezuu (nazumive)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, Hwanwoong is mentioned only, Insomnia, M/M, Mentioned of alcohol, Miscommunication, Nightclub, Romance, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Romance, night life, slight rawoong a very little bit lol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazumive/pseuds/vianezuu
Summary: “Izinkan aku membantumu. Satu bulan saja.”Masalah hidup yang pelik membuat Geonhak mengidap insomnia dan melewati malamnya dengan clubbing juga alkohol. Suatu hari ia diajak Youngjo, sahabatnya, pergi ke jazz bar. Tepat saat itu, ada seorang penyanyi yang tampil di panggung bar tersebut. Suaranya begitu merdu nan lembut. Tanpa disangka, mendengar suara penyanyi itu membuat Geonhak yang insomnia bisa tertidur semalaman.Lee Seoho, penyanyi yang berhasil membuat Geonhak tertidur, dimintai tolong untuk menyembuhkan insomnia Geonhak. Seoho pun menawarkan bantuan selama satu bulan. Tetapi entah mengapa, setelah satu bulan berlalu dan bantuannya selesai, Seoho jadi merasa gelisah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Healing You

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: ONEUS is affiliated with RBW Entertainment. This story isn't associated with ONEUS in real life and the story idea is purely based on the author's imagination.

Cahaya matahari pagi memasuki sela-sela tirai gorden di sebuah apartemen. Cahaya itu membuat sang penghuni apartemen terbangun akibat sinar terang yang menyorot wajahnya. Ia pun bangun, lalu melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding. Pukul 8 pagi.

"Aku... tertidur lagi...?"

Geonhak mengerjapkan mata kemudian mengusap-usap wajahnya yang masih kuyu. Tak lama kemudian, ia terkekeh dan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Luar biasa. Suara itu benar-benar membuatku tertidur."

Sudah sepekan, Geonhak yang mengidap insomnia perlahan-lahan mulai bisa tertidur di malam hari. Pagi hari yang biasanya membuat ia frustrasi dan kelelahan karena tak bisa tidur, belakangan ini berubah menjadi lebih rileks. Kantung mata dan lingkaran hitam di mata yang parah akibat kurang tidur, dalam sepekan mulai berkurang.

Geonhak merogoh ponsel yang terletak di samping bantal. Begitu ia mengecek ponselnya, aplikasi Voicecloud masih terbuka dengan player yang sudah terhenti. Itu artinya, lagi-lagi Geonhak tertidur di tengah-tengah lagu sedang dimainkan.

_TING!_

Suara notifikasi chat masuk berbunyi. Geonhak segera membuka chat tersebut.

_"Apa kau tidur nyenyak?"_

Pria berambut pirang itu mendengus. Jari-jarinya bergerak mengetik chat balasan.

_"Iya, aku tidur pulas sekali. Terima kasih."_

Usai mengirim balasan, Geonhak membuka lagi aplikasi Voicecloud yang tadi dilihatnya. Ia membuka sebuah playlist lalu memutar daftar lagu tersebut. Alunan musik jazz yang santai pun terdengar, kemudian diikuti oleh nyanyian merdu dari seseorang.

Suara itulah yang menjadi penyembuh bagi Geonhak. Karena suara itu, perlahan-lahan ia berhasil keluar dari siksaan bernama insomnia. Geonhak berhasil tertidur berkat mendengar suara dan nyanyian dari orang itu.

* * *

**_Tiga pekan sebelumnya, malam hari._ **

"Kenapa aku harus ikut menemanimu, sih?"

Geonhak memutar bola matanya, kesal karena diseret paksa oleh sang sahabat. Sahabat lamanya sejak kuliah, Kim Youngjo, hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Geonhak.

"Sesekali kau harus tahu _jazz bar_ langgananku seperti apa. Jangan mabuk-mabukan di _nightclub_ melulu," ucap Youngjo.

"Bukannya sama saja? Di sini kan juga ada alkohol," sela Geonhak ketus.

"Di sini suasananya lebih terkontrol. Oh, dan juga lebih elegan."

Geonhak mendecih, alasan konyol macam apa itu? Padahal Geonhak sudah tahu kenapa Youngjo mengajaknya ke sini. Pasti ada sesuatu dengan hubungan percintaan pria itu dan dia ingin meluapkan keluh kesahnya di sini.

Youngjo menyesap koktailnya, "Hwanwoong marah cuma gara-gara aku-....."

Tuh kan, benar.

Geonhak mendengarkan curahan hati sahabatnya dengan ekspresi tak minat. Sambil meneguk minumannya, Geonhak memandang ke sekeliling bar. Suasana bar ini memang lebih tenang dibanding _nightclub_ yang riuh dengan musik _techno_ atau _trance_ super kencang. Terbiasa dengan keramaian di _nightclub_ , suasana seperti ini jadi terasa asing bagi Geonhak. Di club yang sering ia datangi, speaker-speaker besar berjejer di sudut ruangan. Panggungnya diisi oleh DJ dan letaknya lebih tinggi dari lantai dansa.

Namun di sini berbeda. Bar ini kelihatan sederhana dan—sesuai kata Youngjo—elegan. Di situ juga terdapat panggung kecil. Kata Youngjo, orang-orang yang biasa mengisi panggung itu adalah penyanyi indie layaknya di kafe-kafe. Tetapi sayangnya, atmosfer di bar ini terlalu tenang untuk Geonhak.

_Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku di sini._

Alasan Geonhak sering pergi ke _nightclub_ adalah untuk mengalihkan insomnia yang dideritanya akibat masalah hidup yang bertumpuk. Masalah keluarga yang tak kunjung berhenti, membuat dirinya bersikeras tinggal terpisah dari keluarganya. Tak hanya itu, masalah lain juga datang dari lingkungan kerjanya yang terbilang _toxic_. Sekelebat kepelikan hidup membuat Geonhak sering tak bisa tidur, dan tanpa disadari akhirnya ia mengidap insomnia akut.

Geonhak sudah pernah menceritakan masalahnya pada Youngjo dan yang bersangkutan memahami kondisinya. Sang sahabat sampai mencari cara atau memberi saran agar Geonhak bisa lepas dari insomnia tapi nihil. Parahnya, Geonhak malah memilih cara cepat yang semakin memperparah keadaannya—clubbing dan mabuk-mabukan.

Gelas koktail milik Geonhak pun diteguk habis, lelaki itu ingin segera keluar dari sini. Curhatan Youngjo tak mempan untuk melenyapkan segala pikiran yang ada di kepalanya.

Tepat saat itu, panggung bar yang tadinya kosong mulai terlihat dibenahi oleh beberapa orang. Mereka seperti mengeset alat-alat musik yang sudah _stand by_ alias disiapkan pihak bar. Salah satu dari mereka mengecek _mic._

"Ooh! Dia datang lagi!"

Geonhak menoleh ketika mendengar pekikan Youngjo, "Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Belakangan ini dia sering menyanyi di sini," jawab Youngjo. "Sepertinya pengelola bar menyukai pertunjukannya, nyanyian dia patut diacungi jempol, sih."

"Begitu, ya?" Geonhak menaikkan sebelah alis, masih bingung.

"Kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi."

Setelah persiapan panggung selesai, seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang _mic_ mulai menarik perhatian pengunjung bar. Para tamu menghadapkan posisi duduk mereka ke arah panggung, beberapa bahkan bersorak mendukung orang yang bersangkutan. Geonhak mengerjapkan mata melihat reaksi para pengunjung bar. Sebegitu hebatnyakah orang ini?

"Selamat malam, hadirin sekalian. Saya, Lee Seoho, kembali di sini untuk menemani malam anda."

**\--x--**

Usai pulang dari bar dan membersihkan diri, Geonhak merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan memasukkan _keyword_ di _browser_ ponsel.

Lee Seoho.

Geonhak masih penasaran terhadap penyanyi yang tampil di bar tadi. Nyaris semua pengunjung di sana antusias dengan kehadiran orang tersebut. Dan benar saja kata Youngjo, nyanyian Lee Seoho benar-benar memukau.

"Oh? Voicecloud?"

Hasil pencarian menampilkan sebuah situs Voicecloud dengan nama akun Lee Seoho. Geonhak membuka situs tersebut. Terpampang beberapa _track_ dengan judul yang berbeda-beda. Secara acak, Geonhak menyetel salah satu _track_ dan mendengarkannya menggunakan _earphone_.

Hingga _track_ itu selesai, player Voicecloud berlanjut menyetel _track-track_ yang lainnya. Gema nada tinggi dari sang penyanyi melantun indah di telinga Geonhak. Beberapa menit kemudian, entah mengapa kedua mata Geonhak terasa berat.

Seiring alunan lembut dari suara Lee Seoho, perlahan-lahan Geonhak pun terlelap.

**\--x--**

Sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Geonhak yang sering mengalami insomnia, kini bisa tertidur.

Dan itu berkat suara Lee Seoho.

Tak cuma lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan, namun _podcast_ yang diposting di akun Voicecloud tersebut juga mampu membuatnya terlelap. _Sihir macam apa ini?_ Geonhak sendiri juga tidak percaya.

Sejak itulah, tiap Youngjo mengajaknya pergi ke bar lagi, Geonhak selalu ikut serta. Ia berharap bisa bertemu dan bicara dengan Lee Seoho. Walau ada kalanya penyanyi itu tidak tampil saat ia datang, Geonhak masih tetap mengunjungi bar tersebut.

Tibalah suatu malam ketika Geonhak pergi sendirian ke bar. Sialnya saat itu sang penyanyi tidak hadir. Mengetahui bahwa orang yang ingin ditemuinya tak ada, ia berencana untuk menikmati satu gelas koktail saja lalu pergi. Tetapi begitu koktail yang diminumnya hampir habis, tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di sebelah kursinya. Geonhak menahan napas begitu melihat siapa yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Halo."

Ialah sang penyembuh, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Lee Seoho.

**\--x--**

Seoho sudah menyadarinya.

Akhir-akhir ini Voicecloud milik Seoho kebanjiran notifikasi dalam waktu yang berdekatan, itu sebuah kejadian yang jarang dialaminya. Setelah itu, seorang pelanggan di bar tempatnya bernyanyi tiba-tiba ingin berkenalan dengannya. Pelanggan itu bernama Kim Youngjo. Dan tanpa basa-basi Youngjo mengajak Seoho bicara secara empat mata, ternyata pria itu ingin meminta tolong sesuatu.

 _"Sahabatku sedang mengalami kesulitan. Dia selalu tak bisa tidur semalaman dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk_ clubbing _. Tapi setelah dia mendengar suaramu, dia berhasil tertidur lelap. Dia ingin berterima kasih tapi orangnya pemalu. Bisakah kau inisiatif mendekatinya lebih dulu?"_

Seoho tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia tak menyangka suara dan nyanyiannya bisa membantu seseorang. Selama ini ia cuma berpikir “asalkan lagu ciptaannya disukai orang banyak, itu sudah syukur”. Sedangkan ini—lagu dan suaranya—bisa memulihkan seseorang? Seoho jadi merasa tersanjung.

Akhirnya Seoho mengiyakan permintaan Kim Youngjo. Dalam 4 hari, pria itu akan mengajak sahabatnya pergi ke bar namun berpura-pura tak bisa datang karena sebuah urusan. Dan Seoho mesti berpura-pura tidak tampil di panggung, ia hanya perlu bersembunyi lalu menghampiri sahabat Kim Youngjo tersebut. Selama di persembunyian, Seoho memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang yang dimaksud.

"Hmm, jadi orang itu," gumam Seoho dalam hati. "Kenapa dia memiliki banyak masalah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sekian pertanyaan memutari isi kepala Lee Seoho. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ketika mengingat, bahwa orang yang akan dihadapinya ini melarikan diri dengan cara pergi ke clubbing dan pesta alkohol.

"Wajar saja dia insomnia kalau nyaris tiap hari mabuk-mabukan, itu kan tidak sehat," Seoho kembali bermonolog. "Lagi pula masalah itu harusnya dihadapi, bukan dihindari."

Seoho bersungut-sungut, rasanya ingin sekali menjitak lelaki itu supaya sadar. Banyak cara yang salah dalam menjalani kehidupannya, ingin sekali ia menasihati laki-laki tersebut.

Eh, tunggu. Memang dia siapanya orang itu?

Seoho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sesaat bingung dengan bahasa kalbunya sendiri.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Seoho segera mendekati laki-laki yang sedang meminum koktail tersebut.

**\--x--**

_Izinkan aku membantumu. Satu bulan saja._

Geonhak masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan itu. Terlebih lagi, kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Lee Seoho.

Pertemuannya dengan penyanyi tersebut beberapa hari lalu membuatnya terkejut. Tak disangka-sangka Geonhak akan berhadapan langsung dengan Seoho. Namun setelah diceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengetahui bahwa semua ini ulah Youngjo, rasanya ingin sekali ia menjitak sahabatnya.

_"Hei, hei! Kalau aku tidak begini, mana mungkin kau bisa bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Lee Seoho, kan?"_

Ya. Di malam pertama Geonhak berbincang dengan Seoho, mereka saling bertukar nomor ponsel. Seoho juga menceritakan bahwa ia mengetahui tentang insomnia yang dialami Geonhak dari Youngjo. Mereka berdua pun mengobrol panjang hingga lupa waktu—bahkan Geonhak melupakan rencana awalnya untuk langsung pergi setelah meminum segelas koktail.

Yang membuatnya terheran-heran, kenapa Seoho sukarela bersedia membantu kondisi insomnianya? Dan yang tak terpikir olehnya, bagaimana pria berambut hitam itu datang dan langsung menceramahinya. _Lee Seoho yang tampil menawan saat menyanyi bisa terlihat menyebalkan juga_ , gumam Geonhak dalam hati.

"Aku dengar dari Youngjo- _ssi_ , kau sering mabuk?" terka Seoho. "Buat apa, hah? Justru itu semakin memperparah insomniamu!"

Benar-benar cerewet.

Namun Geonhak tidak mau ambil pusing, toh pria itu sudah berhasil membuatnya bisa tertidur. Jadi sebab itulah, ia menerima tawaran dari Lee Seoho berserta _bundle_ -nya—yaitu risiko dinasihati habis-habisan.

* * *

**_Dua pekan kemudian, sejak pertama kali bertemu Lee Seoho._ **

Geonhak mulai merasakan manfaat dari tidur yang teratur. Badannya jadi lebih berenergi, wajahnya pun kini tidak lesu lagi. Dan tiap pagi ia selalu mendapat chat dari Seoho yang menanyakan kondisi tidurnya. Tentu dengan senang hati, Geonhak membalas bahwa ia mampu melewati malam dengan kedua mata terlelap.

Tak hanya itu, mereka berdua menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu—sekadar mengobrol dan bercerita. Lalu benar saja perkiraan Geonhak, soal nasibnya yang akan diceramahi terus-terusan. Ketika ia menceritakan bahwa ia diusir dari rumah karena masalah sepele, Seoho menghujaninya dengan berbagai nasihat.

"Orangtuamu salah sangka dan kau tidak membela dirimu? Kenapa kau sendiri tidak menjelaskan pada mereka kalau kau sebenarnya tak bersalah?"

"Sudah terlambat," jawab Geonhak singkat.

"Hah?! Apa-apaan sikapmu itu??" gertak Seoho, "Kalau saja kau menjelaskan perkaranya dari awal, hidupmu tidak akan seperti ini."

"Cih. Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali, sih?"

"Kau baru tahu aku menyebalkan?"

Sekakmat. Geonhak tidak dapat melawan serangan Lee Seoho, akhirnya ia cuma bisa berserah diri menerima petuah. Seoho juga bilang padanya, bahwa ia tak peduli Geonhak mau menjalankan sarannya atau tidak.

"Yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu. Yang bisa mengubah keadaan dirimu cuma kau sendiri," tegas sang penyanyi tersebut.

**\--x--**

**_Tiga pekan berlalu._ **

Selain insomnia yang berangsur berkurang, Geonhak mulai memberanikan diri untuk menghadapi masalah yang dihindarinya. Ia mengunjungi rumah keluarganya untuk pertama kali setelah terakhir ia pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Syukurlah semuanya berjalan baik, meskipun ia harus sedikit berusaha untuk meyakinkan orangtuanya.

Selain itu, Geonhak juga belajar untuk memaafkan orang-orang yang ‘bermasalah’ dengannya di kantor. Namun demi ketenangan jiwa, Geonhak pun mencari pekerjaan lain yang—paling tidak—bisa membuatnya bekerja dengan nyaman. Rasa sakit di hatinya memang belum pulih betul, tapi Geonhak tetap harus _move on_.

Ia jadi teringat nasihat Seoho saat lelaki itu meneleponnya di pagi hari.

_"Hatimu sudah telanjur terluka, wajar kalau kau masih mengingatnya. Tapi paling tidak, dengan memaafkan, hatimu akan jadi lebih ringan."_

Lee Seoho benar-benar luar biasa. Geonhak kagum pada kepribadiannya yang tangguh dan pemaaf. Dari kepribadian Seoho, ia belajar banyak hal—memaafkan orang lain dan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan dengan melakukan hal itu, sepertinya Geonhak akan tidur nyenyak lagi malam ini.

**\--x--**

**_Sudah satu bulan berlalu._ **

_"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, kan?"_

Chat rutin dari Seoho di pagi hari pun masuk. Dengan cepat Geonhak membalasnya.

_"Iya."_

_Sent_. Balasan yang cukup singkat. Tak lama kemudian, notifikasi chat masuk berbunyi lagi.

_"Sekarang sudah sebulan aku membantumu. Karena kondisimu sekarang sudah membaik, sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai."_

Geonhak mengerutkan kening. Memangnya sudah satu bulan? Kenapa sama sekali tak terasa? Geonhak langsung memencet nomor Seoho, meneleponnya.

_"Halo?"_

"Hei, aku masih boleh berteman denganmu, kan?" tanya Geonhak _to the point_.

Hening, suara Seoho tak terdengar sama sekali. Geonhak kembali bertanya, "Kita bertemu lagi di bar seperti biasanya. Ya?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik yang terasa lama bagi Geonhak dan hal itu membuatnya cemas.

_Ayolah Lee Seoho, cepat jawab!_

* * *

**_3 tahun kemudian._ **

Sekarang kondisi Geonhak sudah stabil. Kini ia sudah tidak insomnia lagi, juga tidak pernah ke _nightclub_ dan mabuk-mabukan lagi. Sekarang ia sudah punya cara tersendiri untuk meluapkan perasaan dan pikiran yang bertumpuk, yaitu dengan menulis lirik lagu. Tidak—Geonhak tidak berniat ingin menjadi penyanyi. Ia hanya senang menuliskan lirik-lirik itu dan menyenandungkannya secara asal sesuka hati.

Kadang-kadang Geonhak berpikir. Jika lirik ciptaannya diserahkan pada label musik, mungkinkah liriknya akan dipakai dan diproduksi menjadi lagu yang utuh? Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya akan keren kalau lirik ciptaannya dipakai untuk lagu Lee Seoho.

Geonhak mendecih tiap berandai-andai seperti itu. Mustahil.

Mustahil—seperti pencariannya terhadap Lee Seoho yang tak kunjung menampakkan hasil.

Satu setengah lalu, akun Voicecloud milik Lee Seoho mendadak hilang dari dunia maya. Semua lagu-lagu Seoho yang sering didengarkan Geonhak lenyap tanpa jejak. Terkejut, Geonhak segera mencari-cari informasi kenapa akun itu bisa hilang. Namun karena Seoho adalah penyanyi indie yang belum terkenal dan belum memiliki fans yang banyak, ia tak berhasil menemukan petunjuk apa-apa. Bahkan pemilik bar juga tidak tahu ke mana jejak penyanyi itu. Akun media sosial Seoho pun tak luput ikut menghilang, termasuk kontak _messenger_ yang biasa dipakai mereka berdua setiap pagi dulu.

Lenyapnya Lee Seoho yang mendadak pun membuat Geonhak frustrasi. Bukan berarti ia takut tak bisa tidur lagi karena tak ada nyanyian Seoho. Namun ada alasan lain di balik kecemasannya tentang keberadaan sosok penyanyi tersebut.

Tetapi suatu hari, keajaiban muncul mendatangi Kim Geonhak.

**\--x--**

_"Otsukaresamadeshita!"_

Seoho membungkukkan badan, memberi hormat kepada para staf yang sudah membantunya dalam sesi pemotretan untuk majalah kali ini. Setelah itu, ia bersama manajernya keluar dari tempat pemotretan untuk pergi menuju ke tempat berikutnya.

"Agenda selanjutnya, rapat pertama untuk proyek _otome game_ ," kata si manajer. "Developer game, seiyuu, dan penyanyi anison seperti Gou- _san_ akan berkumpul di sana untuk sesi perkenalan."

Seoho mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Baik."

Nishii Gou. Itulah nama panggung Lee Seoho sekarang. Kini ia bukan seorang penyanyi indie lagi, ia adalah seorang penyanyi anison profesional yang telah debut di Jepang. Keisengannya menyanyi cover OST anime membuat namanya menjadi viral di kalangan para otaku animanga. Sebab itu, seorang produser melirik lagu-lagu yang di-cover olehnya dan menawarkan Seoho untuk bergabung dalam label musik yang bersangkutan. Mulanya Seoho ragu, tapi kecintaannya pada lagu-lagu khas anime membulatkan tekadnya. Jadilah ia sekarang, seorang Nishii Gou—sang penyanyi anison.

Lalu, karena perihal debutnya sebagai penyanyi profesional, Seoho diwajibkan menutup semua akun medsos dan Voicecloud miliknya untuk persyaratan kontrak. Walaupun hatinya sendiri tak tega, pada akhirnya Seoho merelakan juga. Dan karena hal itu pula, Seoho harus pindah dan tinggal di Tokyo. Inilah yang paling memberatkan hati Seoho. Apa tak cukup lagu-lagunya dan aktivitas medsosnya dihapus? Apa ia harus berkorban lebih demi mencapai kesuksesannya?

Ditambah lagi saat memikirkan hal tersebut, Seoho malah teringat Geonhak. Seketika ia langsung khawatir. Jangan-jangan insomnia Geonhak bisa kambuh lagi karena tak bisa mendengar lagunya di Voicecloud. Ah—tapi lelaki itu pernah bilang, bahwa setelah sebulan, ia bisa tertidur lelap tanpa harus selalu mendengar suaranya tiap malam.

Jadi, alasan apa yang membuatnya teringat dengan Kim Geonhak?

"Tenangkan dirimu, Lee Seoho. Rasionalkan pikiranmu."

Seoho berkomat-kamit dalam hati, memberi afirmasi agar pikiran dan perasaannya dapat diajak berkompromi. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, hatinya masih saja merasa gelisah.

_Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi begini?_

Tanpa bisa menemukan alasannya, Seoho pun memilih untuk fokus dengan kontrak debutnya sebagai penyanyi profesional. Ia berpikir bahwa dengan begitu, semua kegelisahannya akan menghilang.

"Gou- _san_ ? Gou- _san_!"

"A-ah! I-iya?"

"Kau capek? Sabar ya, sehabis rapat ini jadwalmu sudah selesai, kok."

Seoho yang kaget cuma terkekeh. Bisa-bisanya ia melamun saat bekerja.

_Sadarlah, Lee Seoho!!_

**\--x--**

Seoho dan manajernya tiba di gedung sebuah perusahaan game di mana ia ikut andil dalam proyek developer tersebut. Setibanya di ruang rapat, baru beberapa orang saja yang hadir di sana. Syukurlah ia datang lebih awal berkat _skill_ mengemudi manajernya yang bagaikan pembalap F1.

Sambil menunggu semuanya hadir, Seoho membuka buklet presentasi berisi panduan rapat; poin-poin proyek dan daftar orang-orang yang ikut dalam proyek tersebut. Ia berhenti di satu halaman, di mana halaman itu memperlihatkan daftar tim developer dari Seoul. Seoho baru tahu kalau game ini akan diadaptasi ke tiga bahasa—Jepang, Korea, Inggris.

"Pantas saja ada tim dari Korea," gumamnya dalam hati.

Namun seketika, matanya melihat tajam saat menemukan salah satu nama yang familier di daftar tim developer Seoul.

**_Geonhak Kim._ **

Seoho mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak salah lihat, kan? Ini pasti karena ia sedang kelelahan sehingga membuatnya berhalusinasi.

_DREKK._

Pintu ruangan rapat terbuka. Sekelompok orang masuk satu persatu dan mulai mengisi tempat duduk yang kosong. Seoho yang duduk di sisi seberang, memperhatikan mereka yang barusan masuk. Salah satu di antaranya ada yang paling mencolok karena berambut pirang, duduk di baris kedua. Mata Seoho membelalak lebar. Refleks, ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan telapak tangan. Laki-laki yang ditatap Seoho pun balas menatapnya. Kemudian orang itu tersenyum hangat pada Seoho dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Seoho tidak berhalusinasi.

Kim Geonhak nyata ada di hadapannya.

* * *

**_Satu hari setelah rapat._ **

Malam itu, Seoho mengajak Geonhak untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran. Restoran itu terletak dekat dengan area Tokyo Tower, yang kebetulan berada di dekat hotel tempat Geonhak dan timnya menginap. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Seoho meminta manajernya menyewa private room untuk mereka berdua.

Jadilah sekarang, Seoho dan Geonhak duduk berhadapan di meja makan yang terletak di samping jendela. Jendela itu menampakkan pemandangan malam Tokyo Tower yang indah. Seoho sengaja memilih posisi meja seperti ini supaya bisa sekaligus makan malam ditemani suasana malam kota Tokyo.

Geonhak memulai pembicaraan, "Buat apa kau menyewa private room? Dari delapan kursi, yang terisi cuma dua."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kapan lagi bisa begini, kan?" jawab Seoho. Geonhak menggelengkan kepala, tak mengerti jalan pikiran lawan bicaranya.

Geonhak memperhatikan pria berambut hitam di hadapannya. Sama sekali tak ada yang berubah secara fisik, hanya gaya rambutnya saja yang sedikit berubah. Suatu hal yang wajar karena sekarang Seoho adalah seorang penyanyi profesional. Sifatnya? Sepertinya tidak berubah. Geonhak teringat kejadian kemarin lusa, ketika menghadiri rapat pertama untuk sebuah proyek game yang timnya kerjakan. Usai rapat selesai, Seoho menariknya ke lorong yang sepi dan mulai menanyainya macam-macam.

**==x==**

_"Kim Geonhak... kau benar Kim Geonhak?!"_

_"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi?"_

_"Bodoh! Aku serius bertanya!"_

_"Ish... berisik."_

**==x==**

Berhubung waktu itu situasinya sedang kurang pas, Geonhak meminta Seoho untuk berbicara dengannya secara empat mata di lain waktu. Dan malam inilah, mereka baru bisa bertemu kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bekerja di perusahaan game," ujar Seoho. "Aku kaget sekali begitu melihat namamu di buklet presentasi. Kupikir aku salah lihat."

Geonhak menyilangkan tangan, "Ooh—kenapa kau sebegitu kagetnya?"

"Itu karena ada namamu di situ."

Geonhak menaikkan alisnya, tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Seoho, "Kalau tidak ada namaku, kau tidak akan kaget. Begitu?"

"Bukaaan! Uuh, terserah kau saja, deh."

 _Jawaban apa itu?_ Geonhak jadi semakin tidak mengerti.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, pramusaji pun masuk mengantar menu pesanan mereka. Piring-piring diletakkan, menyusul dengan gelas dan sebotol _wine_. Usai melaksanakan tugasnya, si pramusaji pamit undur diri dan meninggalkan private room tersebut.

"Sebelum makan, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Seoho menatap ke arah Geonhak, nada pria bersuara berat itu terdengar serius. Seoho mengangguk, "Tanya apa?"

"Akun Voicecloud-mu tiba-tiba hilang. Apa itu semua berkaitan dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang?" tanya Geonhak ke intinya.

"Umm... iya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Perlu ya aku memberitahumu?"

Geonhak mendengus jengkel, "Baiklah, oke. Anggaplah aku tidak perlu diberi tahu. Lalu kenapa kontakmu tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"Itu..."

Melihat raut wajah Geonhak yang tak senang, Seoho mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak mungkin kan ia memberi tahu, kalau nomor kontak yang sebelumnya tak bisa dihubungi gara-gara ponselnya hilang. Kedengarannya akan sangat konyol.

"Itu... aku mengganti nomor ponselku setelah tinggal di Tokyo," jawab Seoho.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabari lewat _messenger_? Akunmu tiba-tiba saja seperti hantu. Chat tidak dibalas, ditelepon juga tidak diangkat," cerocos Geonhak.

"Karena nomornya baru, jadi aku membuat akun _messenger_ baru."

"Kau bisa menambahkan teman pakai ID, kan? Kenapa tidak menambahkan akunku?"

"Aku tidak hafal ID-mu."

Geonhak menepuk jidat dan menghela napas panjang. Pantas saja Seoho susah dihubungi, ternyata itulah alasannya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Seoho.

Geonhak menaikkan sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan mimik wajah kesal, "Iya, aku marah."

Seoho memanyunkan bibir sembari melirik ke sana-sini. Seketika ia jadi merasa bersalah. Agar suasana tidak tegang, Seoho segera mengajak pria itu menyantap makanannya.

"Kita makan dulu saja, yuk. Nanti makanannya keburu dingin."

**\--x--**

Seiring makan malam selesai, akhirnya Geonhak tahu seluk beluk cerita mengapa Seoho mendadak menghilang. Begitu pula Seoho, kini ia tahu bagaimana Geonhak mengetahui keberadaannya di Jepang.

"Waktu aku ditawari untuk ikut proyek ini, aku mencari tahu siapa saja yang ikut terlibat. Dan aku penasaran siapa itu Nishii Gou," ujar Geonhak menjelaskan, "Penyanyi itu dikenal _secretive_ dan memakai visual 2D seperti grup ClariS atau Soraru. Tapi saat aku mendengar lagu debutnya, suaranya sangat tak asing di telingaku."

Seoho terkekeh mendengar cerita Geonhak yang bersemangat. Ia menyimaknya dengan seksama. Jika diperhatikan, kini pria itu lebih ekspresif sejak terakhir ia bertemu. Wajahnya benar-benar lebih segar dibandingkan saat Seoho pertama kali membantu Geonhak sembuh dari insomnia. Meskipun sekarang jadi lebih cerewet, namun Seoho bersyukur. Ia suka melihat Geonhak yang seperti ini.

Entah mengapa ia merasakan kehangatan di dadanya. Rasa gelisah yang dulu Seoho pendam pun sirna, berganti dengan perasaan rindu yang bertumpah ruah.

Eh—tunggu. Dia rindu dengan Kim Geonhak?

"...dengar aku, tidak? Oi, Lee Seoho."

Seoho tersentak, "A-ah! Maaf!"

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?" tanya Geonhak sambil menyipitkan matanya, memperhatikan wajah Seoho.

"Eh, tidak kok," Seoho mengibaskan tangan, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yang benar—"

Tiba-tiba Geonhak bangun dari kursinya dan mendekat ke samping Seoho. Pria berambut pirang itu lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Seoho, memeriksa suhu tubuh sang penyanyi tersebut. Yang diperiksa refleks sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Seoho menahan napas, terkejut dengan perlakuan Geonhak yang di luar dugaan.

"Hm, tidak demam," kata Geonhak.

Seoho tak merespons apa-apa, hanya terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak sanggup melihat wajah Geonhak yang berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Jadi... kenapa wajahmu memerah begini?"

"E-entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu—HMPH!"

Mata Seoho terpejam, seketika jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Kim Geonhak menciumnya.

Ciuman itu begitu sederhana, tidak ambisius berlandaskan nafsu semata. Beberapa detik kemudian Geonhak melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sepertinya, sekarang aku tahu apa alasan di balik wajahmu yang memerah itu," kata Geonhak tersenyum jahil.

Seoho menundukkan kepala. Kedua tangannya mengepal di atas paha, berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Begitu sadar, Seoho sudah berada di dalam pelukan Geonhak.

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu, Lee Seoho. Aku merindukanmu."

Seoho menggigit bibir, mendadak tenggorokannya tercekat. Perasaan yang disimpannya selama ini ternyata terbalas.

Seoho pun melingkarkan lengannya di punggung pria itu, membalas dekapannya. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Haaah... a-aku juga, Kim Geonhak," ucap Seoho terbata-bata.

_Aku juga merindukanmu._

* * *

**_5 tahun kemudian._ **

_"Apa kau gugup? Wajahmu kaku begitu."_

"Tidak! Aku tidak gugup, kok!"

Sisa setengah jam lagi sebelum Nishii Gou alias Lee Seoho tampil di acara Comiket. Sembari menunggu, ia menghubungi Geonhak yang ada di Seoul melalui _video call_.

Geonhak di layar ponsel tertawa, _"Hahaha. Padahal kau sudah biasa dengan acara seperti ini, tapi kenapa kau masih gugup sih?"_

"Apa boleh buat," keluh Seoho memanyunkan bibirnya, "Ini event Comiket pertamaku, terlebih lagi ini pertama kalinya aku menampakkan wajah asliku."

Terlihat Geonhak menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Setelah itu, terlihat Geonhak merogoh-rogoh saku bajunya dengan tangan dan memberikan _finger heart_ pada Seoho. Sang penyanyi pun bingung, "Kau belajar dari mana gombalan seperti itu?"

_".....pacarnya Youngjo yang mengajariku."_

Seoho tertawa melihat wajah Geonhak yang memerah, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya Geonhak tak biasa melakukan _aegyo_ , tapi untuk menghibur Seoho yang sedang _nervous_ —ia melakukannya agar sang penyanyi menjadi lebih rileks.

_KRIEET._

"Nishii- _san_ , mohon segera ke _backstage_ sekarang untuk persiapan."

Seorang staf masuk ke ruang tunggu untuk memanggil Seoho agar bersiap-siap. Seoho pun segera pamit pada Geonhak, "Aku sudah dipanggil. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Geonhakie."

 _"Hm._ Good luck, ganbatte kudasai. _"_

Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Geonhak, Seoho mengakhiri _video call_ dan menaruh ponsel di saku. Stylist yang berada di situ dengan cekatan merapikan makeup dan rambut sang penyanyi. Setelah siap, Seoho bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Tapi ketika kakinya sudah beberapa langkah keluar dari pintu, Seoho hampir melupakan sesuatu.

"Ah, cincinku!"

Seoho berlari kecil menuju ruang tunggu kemudian mengambil cincin dari tasnya. Lalu dengan cepat ia kembali ke lorong di mana manajer dan beberapa staf menunggunya. Sambil berjalan menuju _backstage_ , Seoho terus memegangi tangan di mana cincin itu tersemat di jarinya. Cincin itu sangatlah berharga.

Karena cincin itu adalah cincin pertunangannya dengan Kim Geonhak.

* * *

_"Hei, aku masih boleh berteman denganmu, kan?"_

_"Bagaimana kalau lebih dari teman?"_

_"Maksudmu... kita bersahabat?"_

_"Yaaa—terserah sih kalau kau menganggapnya begitu. Pokoknya lebih dari teman."_

_"Haha, baiklah."_

* * *

**— TAMAT —**

**Author's Note:**

> Seoho suka Digimon, Seoho suka baca webtoon. Otaku verified! UWU
> 
> Halo semuanya, Azumi aka Zuu di sini. Kali ini, akhirnya(!), kesampaian bikin fanfic doseoh HAHAHAHA ( T 7 T)
> 
> Sebenarnya fanfic ini tadinya mau dijadiin drabble buat hari Valentine, tapi entah kenapa jadinya malah makin panjang. Kayak… kalo dibikin drabble, kayak ada yang kopong gitu. Kemudian berbagai drama(?) menghampiri dalam proses ngetik fanfic ini. Udah selesai diketik, editing dulu. Tapi pas editing malah nambahin scene dikit-dikit biar ceritanya makin nyambung, makin molor terbitnya. Giliran udah final udah beres dan malamnya mau terbit, eeeh dapat amanat disuruh kerja lembur. Molor lagiii terbitnya OTL
> 
> Well yah, akhirnya terbit seminggu dari jadwal semula deh. Mohon maaf yang waktu itu aku tawarin tag di weusfess, khawatir nunggu lama huhu. Semoga fanfic ini worth to wait ya~
> 
> Jadi bagaimana ceritanya? Did you enjoy the story? Silakan klik 'kudos' dan kirimkan komentar atau saran kalian sebagai dukungan untuk author. Biar semangat bikin fanfic panjang-panjang kayak begini lagi hehe :'D
> 
> Demikian. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan dukungan! XOXO


End file.
